There has been much interest in the development of bioactive tissue scaffolds that can be implanted into an injured area in order to enhance healthy tissue regeneration. Previous studies of bioactive peptide amphiphiles (PA) have suggested promising results as tissue scaffolds, however delivery of the scaffolds to the surgical location has been challenging due to the mechanical nature of the weak PA hydrogel.
As such, what are needed are bioactive tissue scaffolds that provide scaffolds for tissue growth that will withstand manipulation and the rigors associated with surgical implantation.